Altar of Khaine
There are few locations in Ulthuan more important to the history of the Elven races than the Altar of Khaine. Situated in the Shrine of Khaine, on the Blighted Isle, the ancient Sword of Khaine, the Widowmaker, which was once drawn and used by the first Phoenix King [[Aenarion|Aenarion the Defender]], has lain for centuries, hidden in order to limit the sword's influence on passerby. History The Isles of the North suffered most during the Wars of the Sundering. Here cataclysmic forces were unleashed that drowned the land and shattered the northern part of the continent. The remaining islands are tortured and twisted places, blasted by fire and death, and near lifeless. Such life that does survive is warped from contact with the pools and flows of dark magical energy left over from the war. Monsters, stirred from the lightless ocean depths by the sinking of the lands, sometimes come ashore here in search of prey. This realm once belonged to the Dark Elves of Naggaroth and they still seek to reclaim it. The High Elves of Ulthuan maintain fortresses and watchtowers in these desolate lands to ward them against invaders. Year by year war is waged here. Sometimes the Isles are in possession of the Dark Elves, sometimes in possession of the warriors of the Phoenix King. This is truly a sundered land. Rising over the misty wilderness of the Blighted Isle, largest of the surviving islands, is the great shrine of Khaine, the War God of the Elves. This shrine has long been abandoned but it is still a place of great power and of deep significance to both the High Elves and the Dark Elves. Both worship Khaine as a god and both claim his shrine. The Shrine itself is a massive black altar, in which everyone who looks upon it sees a different weapon whether spear, sword or axe. The cursed blade calls to any who come near it with promises of ultimate power. In return, all the weapon asks is that the wielder spill blood on the field of battle. But the sword's deal is a fool's bargain. The blade's hunger for blood cannot be assuaged and the wielder is ultimately consumed by the weapon's hunger. The High Elves would never dream of bringing the curse of Aenarion down upon themselves by giving into the temptation of wielding his blade. But the Dark Elves are unhindered by such self-discipline. The children of Malekith must be kept away from the blade at all costs. By the first decades of the 25th century (IC), the Blighted Isle was under control of the High Elves, who generally sought to prevent anyone from drawing the blade again. However, this did not stop the Dark Elves from attempting to capture the island, and many battles were fought there. The End Times By 2524 IC, both Asur and Druchii armies marched towards the Blighted Isle, resulting in the Last Battle for the Blighted Isle. Malekith's forces arrived at the Shrine of Khaine and defeated its protectors. Tyrion's army arrived just as Malekith was about to claim the Sword of Khaine. Morathi and her followers in Malekith's ranks revealed themselves then as traitors. Malekith, Teclis, Alith Anar, Tyrion, Caradryan and Shadowblade converged on the shrine. Shadowblade severely wounded Malekith, was wounded in return and fled when the injury caused him to regain his senses. Despite suffering severe wounds Tyrion defeated Malekith and claimed the Widowmaker, becoming Khaine reborn. Teclis and Caradryan saved Malekith with some (unintentional) help from Malekith's would-be assassin - Alith Anar. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 61 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 8 ** : pg. 15 ** : pg. 16 ** : pg. 22 ** : pg. 23 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 16 ** : pg. 17 ** : pg. 21 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 7 ** : pg. 12 ** : pg. 17 ** : pg. 18 ** : pg. 22 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 8 ** : pg. 12 ** : pg. 16 ** : pg. 19 ** : pg. 21 ** : pg. 22 * The End Times III - Khaine ** : pg. 71 es:Altar de Khaine Category:Blighted Isle Category:Cult of Khaine Category:A Category:K